Macy's Parade 2003 Lineup
The 77th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 27, 2003) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Strike Up the Band Barney * Super Grover * Garfield (with Pooky) (2nd Version) New Novelty Balloon: * Pumpkins (3rd Version) New Floats: * The Big Comfy Couch * Peeps - Always in Season * Spirit of America Eagle by United States Postal Service * Expedition to Rhino Mountain by Eckō Unltd. * American Classic Malt Shop by Amica Mutual Insurance Balloons Character Balloons * Strike Up the Band Barney (HIT Entertainment) - 1st Time * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) - 3rd Time * Arthur (Marc Brown) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2001, Retired) - 6th and Last Time * Pikachu (Pokémon USA Inc.) (To Promote Pokémon: Advanced) - 3rd Time * Little Bill (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) (To Promote Clifford's Puppy Days) - 10th Time * Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) - 2nd Time * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Feature Syndicate) - 2nd Time * Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) - 1st Time * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) - 3rd and Last Time * Wild Thing (HarperCollins Children's Books) (To Celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 40th Anniversary) (Retired) - 4th and Last Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) (To Promote Get Moving with Ronald Stage Show) - 4th Time * Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company) (To Promote It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie on VHS and DVD) - 2nd Time * Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (2nd Version, Holiday Ambassador, To Celebrate the Comic Strip's 25th Anniversary and Garfield: The Movie) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Gorgeous Gobbler * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Yellow Stars * Pumpkins (2nd Version) * Mini Hot-Air Balloon (Retired) * ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) * Happy Hippo (Retired) * Freida the Daschund (Universal Orlando Resort) (To Promote Macy's Holiday Parade in 2003) * Harold the Fireman * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Flying Fish * Toy Soldier * Ice Cream Cone (Retired) * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Retired) * Charlie the Elf * Macy's Red Stars Falloons * M&M's Network (M&M's) - 6th and Last Time * Green Dog - 4th Time * Percy the Penguin (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time Floats * Cornucopia * Sesame Street International (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) * Hess Bridge to the Future * Bob the Builder (HIT Entertainment) - 3rd Time * The Big Comfy Couch (HIT Entertainment) (Retired) * LEGO's Carousel of Imagination - 2nd Time * Build-a-Bear Workshop Teddy Bear's Workshop * Animal Planet * Angelina Ballerina (HIT Entertainment) - 2nd Time * Wild West Express Train * Marshmallow Peeps * Barney's Musical Playground (HIT Entertainment) * New York Daily News Big Apple * The Statue of Liberty * United States Postal Service's Spirit of America Eagle * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Eckō Unltd. Expedition to Rhino Mountain * Planeters' Nutmobile * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Amica Mutual Insurance * Marion Carole Showboat * Hershey's Kids' Candy Creation Lab * A Christmas Carol * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Katie Couric * Matt Lauer * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * The Boy from Oz * Wicked * Little Shop of Horrors * Never Gonna Dance Performances * Hilary Duff * Chicago * Aaron Carter * Mya * Kool & the Gang * Stacie Orrico * Ruben Studdard * Clay Aiken * Judy Collins * Simple Plan * Peter Nero * Ann Hampton Callaway * Peter Cincotti * Old Crow Medicine Show * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * The Cast of A Christmas Carol * New York City Ballet * The Radio City Rockettes * Harry Connick, Jr. * Bernie Williams * Donald Trump * Harvey Fierstein * The Cast of American Dreams * The Cast of Happy Family * The Cast of Days of Our Lives * The Cast of The Tracy Morgan Show * Matt Gallant * Jeff Corwin * Miss USA 2003 * Santa Claus Performer Groups * America Sings Marching Bands * Theodore Roosevelt High School Rough Riders Band - Honolulu, HI. * Franklin Regional High School Band - Murrysville, PA * Bloomington High School North Marching Band - Bloomington, IL * McKinleyVille Marching Band - McKinleyville, TX * Port Chester High School Marching Band - Port Chester, NY * Jones High School Marching Band - Orlando, FL * Lowndes High School Marching Band - Valdosta, GA * Pinson Valley High School Marching Band - Pinson, AL * Miami University - Oxford, OH Category:Lineups